nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of Jumpy
this is jumpy's story, i mean before he became part of The Fire Resistance Troop, the plot is in world 0: the area before world 1 Current Team: Jumpy: Bug/Dark Specials: Immune to poison, X2 vs Droplet Bosses. Inferno: Fire/Metal Specials: 20% resistent to Ground attacks. Omega: Thunder/Light Specials: 100% Resistent to Earth Attacks, immune to poison. Alice: Shade/poison Specials: nuke: instant kill on certain monsters. Elements (WIP) * Fire * Water * Plant * Earth * Insect * Thunder * Shadow * Poison * Wind * Dark '''(not to be confused with shadow) * '''Light world 0: the area before world 1 Once upon a time, there was a baby spider named Jumpy. Jumpy loved jumping (Why do you think his name is Jumpy?) and playing in the fields. But where he lived, evil Droplets lived also! (I dont really know if this is a problem for him because he lives off them) Droplet attacks were often for Jumpy. Then one day, a Droplet attack occured, but this wasnt an ordinary Droplet attack, and something in it changed Jumpys life forever... Jumpy was playing when he heard a voice! ???:HOLD IT JUMPY! Jumpy turns around to find a big robot there Droplet: For too long we Droplets have suffered your abuse- Jumpy: Hey, You started it! Droplet:SILENCE! For too long we Droplets have suffered your abuse! Jumpy: okay Droplet: Now prepare to perish under the DROPLETINATOR 9001! (ITS OVER 9000!!!!!) Jumpy: OMG! Wait a second- Droplet:SILENCE! Jumpy: Didnt you do something like this before? Droplet:I SAID SILENCE! Jumpy: OH YEAH! YOU DID DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND YOU BLEW IT UP! Droplet: It wont happen this time, NOW BEHOLD! (The robot isnt moving) Jumpy: errrmmm...Whats supposed to happen? Droplet: oh darn Hey can you flip that lever over there? (Jumpy looks at a lever on the ground) Jumpy: What? you mean this? Droplet: yeah.. that. Jumpy: No and why? Droplet: It turns it on. Jumpy: What!? Why would I want to do that!? Droplet: YOU STINK!!!! ???: droplet! YOU'VE BEEN HURTING TOO MANY INNOCENT CREATURES (fires lazor) droplet: a dragon! whats next? inferno: What About fire beasts in other worlds! droplet: what have i been doing? (escapes with jetpacks on the robot) omega: darn. he escaped with his robot. jumpy: whats happening? inferno: the droplets have become stronger, and now they are too powerful for us to beat all of them. omega: somethings coming! battle! droplet: health: 4000 type: Wind/poison jumpy's move! jump attack! damage done: 3946 droplet HP: 4000 -> 54 droplet's move! flap! damage done: 4 inferno HP: 88400 -> 88396 omega's move! layzor! damage done: 9999 droplet is down! omega gained 54 exp WAVE 2: 2 droplets (im not going to tell how they work again) droplet's move! drop from the sky (evasion up, no damage) inferno's move! volcanic deathfire! (instant death) droplet is down! inferno gains 51 exp level up! level 5! droplet's move! drill spin! this attack is his basic attack! damage done: 1421 omega HP: 999999 -> 999999 droplet: his HP was not hurt at all! omega: i can not be hurt by earth attacks. jumpy's move! poison silk! this attack poisons targets. damage done: 5717 droplet is down! jumpy gets 78 exp droplet HP: 4000 -> -1717 victory!, you get to continue. jumpy: what is happening? omega: the droplets have obtained the weapon that you can't beat, so we must go find allies and defeat monsters to get stronger, so now we will go to world 1: the place in ribbet. (continues in world 1: the place in ribbet.) World 1: The Place in Ribbet Jumpy: This Does not Seem Like a Droplet Hideout. Omega: No, This is a Lab area, it seems Old. Droplet In Robot Suit: Suprize!, We are Fighting Now! Inferno: Okay, For Some Little Jerk In a suit, that was scary! Droplet in robot suit: i need to kill you now!, but i also need The password to Your Secret Base! Omega: Even if it EXIST'''ed, I wouldn't tell you! Droplet in robot suit: You don't have a secret base, then where were you hiding? Omega: far from droplet attacks. Droplet in suit: okay!, i will destroy you all now! '''Miniboss fight! Droplet HP: 44445555! Jumpy's move! Super jump smash! Droplet HP: 44445555 ------> 1! Droplet: Okay, i don't even know how that happened, but im leaving! Droplet Left the battle! Omega: that Droplet was glitched, and took more damage than he should have, but that does not happen much, but lets go! After a while........ ........................... Rhino Beetle: *Roars* BOSS BATTLE! RB: 8784515 HP Jumpy: that's less than that droplet, this should be easy! Jumpy attacks with Poison silk! RB: 8784515 -------> 11250098! Protip: don't use poison on RB RB attacks with ram! Jumpy: 9000 ----> 6026 Inferno attacks with Tachyon Flare! (reverts added HP) RB: 11250098 ----> 8784515 Jumpy: what? Omega: we have been forced to be prepared for everything. Jumpy: okay. Jumpy attacks with Super Smash Jump! RB: 8784515 ----> 8778646 Omega uses heal! Jumpy: 6026 ----> 9000 RB uses grunt spawn! grunt: bug/wind both grunts: 3000 HP grunt 1 attacks with wing flap! Inferno: 88400 ----> 88399 Omega attacks with buzzsaw slash! RB: 8778646 ----> 662211 ???: Hey dumb beetle!, time for a good Bombing! ??? attacks with nuke! RB: 662211 ----> 0 Omega: what the- Jumpy: who is that? (unknown small bunny moves to the group) Inferno: you're a (purple) Droplet!, get ready to die!!!!!!!!!!!1111111 ???: no you're all getting it wrong!, my name is Alice and i am not evil unlike other droplets, i don't like torturing innocents because they are not bunnies. Omega: good, we needed a female on the team. Alice: okay, but we should go to the dungeon from Ditto! (and so they went to world 2) World 2: the Dungeon (from ditto) (After falling in...) Jumpy: its so dark in here. Inferno: i heard something!, it sounds like crying. Alice: lets go there! (a long hallway, 3 hours of running later, sometimes i wonder how they heard that crying) Omega: it is the girl from ditto. (named Isabel in this story) Isabel: hello, what are you doing? Jumpy: freeing you. Isabel: but how are you going to get up this high? Jumpy: with this move i call: "MEGA SECRET SUPER ULTRA RARE ULTIMATE GHOST JUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111" (Isabel was freed!) Jumpy: alright time to escape! MEGA SECRET SUPER ULTRA RARE ULTIMATE GHOST JUMP!!!1111 (invisible wall makes it fail) Jumpy: dang. Jumpy: What do we do now? Omega: well i have hyper-evolved intelligence, so i think that door would be an option. Isabel: Its the same thing always, my shadow betrays me and i get turned into a shadow, and then i have to wait for 100 years before i can do that all over again. Inferno: then Lets stop that from happening by Killing your shadow. (that sounds odd) Isabel: how ar- (gets interrupted) Inferno: we don't play by this place's rules, we even killed the rhino beetle from ribbet! Omega: LETS GO!!! Room 1 of 40 Jumpy: Why? Random Voice: This room has no door! Alice: Your lying Voice: You got me, but the next 39 rooms will have you stumped! Room 2 of 40 There are stumps and no doors Inferno: I am stumped! (literally) Omega: You could burn the stumps Inferno: Good idea! (burns them) A hidden passage was revealed! Jumpy: i'm already sick of these rooms (Insert a time card from Spongebob Squarepants that is over an hour here) Jumpy: Well, that took forever The Shadow: tIme to leAVe you ALL bEhINd! (leaves mirror and tries to leave, but Omega grabs it) WhY aRe YOu sTopPINg mE? Omega: Because i don't want to stay down here forever The Shadow: GuESs i hAve tO keeP yOu From SToppinG me! BOSS BATTLE1 Shadow Element: Shadow HP: 500000 Inferno: That's less than the Rhino Beetle! NOTE: Chiselerlikescheese in real life told me that this story is no longer canon, and that Jumpy met the other members in other ways. In addition, this story has been cancelled. Category:Stories Trivia * Shadow Ditto's way of speaking is based off Dark Matter from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon